familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Mologa
The "Principality of Mologa" was a Russian principality located along the Mologa River that existed in the 14-15th centuries. A large part of its former territory is now flooded the Rybinsk reservoir. History After the death of Prince David Fyodorovich of Yaroslavl his sons, Vasili and Mikhail , divided the Principality of Yaroslavl: Vasili Davidovich, the elder, inherited Yaroslavl, and Mikhail Davidovich got a territory along the Mologa River up to the settlement Ustyuzhna, including this locality and along the Volga River from confluence with the Belaya Yuga River to the Yukhot RiverКарамзин. История. т. V, прим. 33, 120. and settled in the city of Mologa Троицкий. История мологской страны, стр. 40. The city was located at the intersection of the main waterways of region. Prince Mikhail Davidovich of Mologa (c1315-1362), like his predecessor, was a vassal of the Grand Principality of Yaroslavl until its disestablishment in 1471 and held the rights to the city Mologa and the rest of the land as an appanage princes. In 1362, he went with the Grand Prince of Moscow Dmitri Donskoy, to pay homage to Murat Khan of the Golden Horde Прод. Нест. лет., стр. 99; Карамз. т. VI, гл. 12., and, in those days, this trip was a sign of some kind of autonomy of the Prince of Mologa. Another sign of autonomy was organizing an international fair in the town of Kholopovy, 50 km from the mouth of the river in Mologa Kholopovy. When Prince Mikhail Davidovich died, he was succeded by three sons - Fyodor, Lev and Ivan. The rule of the Principality Mologa was taken over by his eldest son, Fyodor Mikhailovich; brothers as it is unknown why, do not have appanages. Prince Fyodor Mikhailovich, as well as many other contemporary princes, was already, as stated then, "one man" with the Grand Prince of Moscow, what was then Dmitri Donskoy. In fact, the subordination of the Principality of Mologa towards the Grand Principality of Moscow is proven by the participation of Fyodor Mikhailovich in Dmitri Donskoy's war against Prince Mikhail Aleksandrovich of Tver. However, after 26 years, Prince Mikhail Aleksandrovich of Tver became related in 1397 to the Princes of Mologa, by marrying his grandson, Prince Aleksandr Ivanovich of Tver to Princess Fyodora, daughter of Prince Fyodor Mikhailovich of MologaНиконовская лет. ч. IV, стр. 269; Карамз. т. V, прим. 254. As a vassal of the Grand Duke of Moscow, the Prince of Mologa took part with his army in the famous Battle of Kulikovo, being in command of the right wing of the Russian army. In 1386 he took part in the campaign against the Principality of Novgorod who had rebelled. Before his death in 1408, prince Fyodor, following a custom of the time, took the monastic vows and the monastic name of Theodoret. He was buried in the cathedral of Mologa. After the death of Fyodor Mikhailovich, the principality of Mologa was divided between his sons, in three parts. Ivan took the became the Prince of Prozovoro ruling (ownership along the river Redme the center of the village Prozorovo ) Semyon - Prince Sitsko (portion of the river Sit ), the title is Prince Mologa was the eldest of the brothers, Dmitri Perina , who was succeeded by his son Pyotr, born by the third lap broke off completely. Under Pyotr Dmitrievich the principality of Mologa lost its independence and was incorporated in the Grand Principality of Moscow. In his testament, Grand Prince Ivan III left his son, Dmitri Ivanovich Zhilka of Uglich (1481-1521)|Dmitr Ivanovich Zhilka of Uglich]] the appanage of the Principality of Mologa (besides the appanage of the Principality of Uglich which he had previously received. After Dmitri's death the Principality of Mologa was totally disestablished. Княжество Моложское Descendants of the Princes of Mologa Some of the direct descendants of princes Mologa left a big mark in history and a good memory, are princes Prozorovskii , Sitsko , tubs . Of infants relative Mologa Prince Michael Davidovich was going the next generation, because of Ivan Mikhailovich occurred princes Golygino , tubs , Shamin and Shumorovskie , and from Leon Mikhailovich - the princes Dulov .On the last ancestor - Prince Leo survived, as evidenced by Trinity 5 , note that his son, Prince.Andrew, not having a share in ancestral inheritance, left the area and settled in Tver .In addition to the princes Shumorovskih, whose patrimony was on the river Shumore , a tributary of the Volga River Mologa slightly higher, where there was a village Shumorovo , almost all referred to the princes had no estates, which can be seen, as the Trinity, most of them the nickname, which is clearly not patrimonial, and personal.Their generations long since faded. Semen Fedorovich, son Fyodor, the first specific prince Sitsko , known only from pedigrees, to whom he had two sons, Boris childless, who fell in battle in 1445 with the Kazan Tatars in Suzdal Saviour Monastery Evfimevom , and Peter, from whom the seed Princes Sitsko .Great-grandson of Peter, Prince Vasili Andreevich, lord and governor (who died in 1578, under the walls of Wenden ), was married to Anna Romanovna St George-Zakharina, sister of Queen Anastasia Romanovna . See also Princes of Mologa References Category:Established in 1321 Category:Disestablished in 1521 Category:Principality of Mologa Mologa